Tempus regit actum
by Misari
Summary: El tiempo se acaba... [KuroJuuzouShiro]


**T** erminé de dar exámenes y sólo quería escribirrr.

 **Renuncia:** Todo de Ishida Sui. Yo sólo juego con los feels que con los que ese hombre me ataca.

* * *

 **Tempus regit actum**

* * *

—Es el misterio.

Rei se come las mariposas blancas y camina sobre el alfombrado de cristal. En algún punto dejó tirada a un maniquí de circo que le gritaba obscenidades cariñosas y le acuchillaba el alma con ternura desmedida. Es que eres mi muñeca preferida, Rei, le decía, y las muñecas son para añorar, para observar, para tener sobre estantes y deleitarse con su belleza muerta, jojo. También dejó tirado a una torre que se creía caballero y que podría arreglar el mecanismo de los relojes chuecos. ¡Ay! Pero es que no sabía que nada se puede hacer con los relojes chuecos, que dan las doce cuando son las seis. Tic-tac, tic-tac, papá-de-mentira, el tiempo se acaba… y lo miró perderse entre ese limbo angustiante que es estar con la vida y estar con la muerte. Las jirafas que todo lo ven, desde su altura máxima, no pueden ver el futuro. Rei se metamorfosea en Juuzou y de repente las extremidades le crecen y no puede evitar pensar en un puente. Él es un puente. Entre lo que fue y entre lo que es (¿y lo que será?). Papá-de-mentira se desangra la conciencia en una caja de cartón y él –Juuzou, ya no Rei- no sabe por qué. No sabe ni por qué siente que debe preguntar por qué. Algo pasó en algún punto del camino. Algo… Tic-tic, tic-tic, Rei-chan, el tiempo se acaba…

—Es el misterio.

Kurona se mira en el espejo-caleidoscopio frente al cual le habla a su otra-yo (¿Nashiro? ¿Shiro? ¿Eres tú?). Se siente desnuda cuando el reflejo le devuelve un solo halo, allí parado, sin nadie que sostenga sus bordes. Es un monstruo, piensa de golpe, es un monstruo, le arrancaron la mitad de la existencia de un tirón (¿Shiro? ¿Dónde estás?) en un laboratorio que prometía canciones de cuna y aledaños bosquesitos en los que jugar a las escondidas, ¡divertido, era, jugar a las escondidas! Allí ocultaron los cadáveres de mamá-y-papá y de dos niñas que ya no recuerda quiénes eran, ni por qué estaban ahí. Tiembla contra el reflejo solo que devora sus carnes. Ah, a veces se le cuela la familia entre las pestañas. Eran una familia, repite despacio. Pero luego se esfuma y el laboratorio es todo lo que asocia con libertad. Quisieron ser libres (¿Nashiro? ¿Nashiro? ¿Nashiro?), las dos partes que juntaban sus soledades y se acompañaban. Bah, niñas, eran unas niñas tontas. Qué es la libertad, no lo sabe. Kurona ya no puede saber nada en este tiempo que es el presente –aquí, ahora, en este instante, en este segundo, en este tiempo-, el pasado es otro cuento. Uno de hadas. Este, el presente, es uno de terror; porque es un monstruo, porque es uno solo, porque el tiempo se acaba… y escucha un reloj, a lo lejos. El reloj hace tac-tac, tac-tac (ShiroShiroShiro), el tiempo se acaba…

—Es el misterio.

Nashiro ya no existe. Respira sus últimos momentos –toma aire ah- y… (es un paréntesis en la infinitud del tiempo; en sus ojos tuertos se refleja la vida de una casa antigua, una mansión de esas que aparecen en los cuentos principescos, las persianas bajas de un sueño dulce que empezaba con botones rosas en la frente y terminaba con dos pares de piesitos arrinconados contra las mantas susurrándose secretos, el infierno desatado en el cielo al venir ángeles caníbales a reclamar su paraíso perdido y pintar la tierra anciana con luces geométricas -¿el círculo es una figura geométrica?- y de colores chillones, el entre tiempo de una vida que se estira se estira se estira hasta casi romperse y que da a luz a dos figuras de idéntica esencia que se adueñan de la noche y pasean por las alcantarillas cual parque de diversiones, el llanto y el dolor y el miedo y la alegría y la nostalgia y una voz, una voz que se para firme a su lado y le apreta los hombros y le promete bajito, la voz mentirosa, le promete… todo va a estar bien. Es un paréntesis donde los ojos le estallan)… -exhala la última primavera uf- el tiempo se acaba. Hay pasado, pero no presente (¿y futuro?). Tic-tac, tic-tac… el tiempo se acaba…

—Es el misterio.

Todo gira; la rueda da unas volteretas en el aire y encaja las piezas de ajedrez en un tablero de damas. ¡Dónde se habrá visto! A Madam le hubiera parecido gracioso, Shinoraha-san estaría desconcertado, a mamá y papá los hubiera escandalizado... pero no, ¿Por qué se preocupan por los padres perdidos que quedaron atrapados en el pasado? Ya no están, se recuerdan, ya no están para aguantar sus tragedias (no, Juuzou está solo buscando sus respuestas –algo cambió algo cambió algo cambió-, Kurona se desliza solitaria buscando su otra mitad –Nashiro dónde estás por favor no me dejes sola-, no, están solos escribiendo sus historias). Entonces todo vuelve a girar y Juuzou y Kurona –y los restos marchitos de una tercera existencia- caen en un tablero de mahjong. No se olvidaron de que antes, hace siglos, se cortaron las pieles y se dibujaron _la muerte te queda tan bien_ en el pecho. Más el tiempo se acaba, el reloj hace tic-ta, tic-tac, y ya no queda tiempo para bienvenidas cálidas. Ya no importa si en el pasado, antes, hace siglos, tres niños desterrados simularon desconocerse las cicatrices en la luz y jugaron a lamerse las heridas en la oscuridad. Eso quedó en la aguja que marcaba las seis cuando eran las doce.

Ahora el tiempo se acaba. Rei ya no es más Rei, es Juuzou (¿eso cambió?) y Kurona ve su reflejo en el caleidoscopio partido en dos (ah, ¿ahí es dónde estabas, Shiro?). Ahora el tiempo se acaba y es el presente con todas sus historias con gusto amargo que se miran a los ojos –ninguno de los dos tuertos- calcinados… ¡tantas vidas pasaron desde ese momento! ¡tantos edificios han caído y se han levantado! ¡tanto cambió y sigue igual! No son más tres pares de niños navegando en mundos que no se chocan pero se rozan y aun así, después de tanto tiempo, quieren dibujarse el pecho. ¿El futuro? No lo saben, ¿qué puede depararles el futuro? Ahora el tiempo se acaba…

y se acabó.

...

...


End file.
